Many companies seek to empower mobile workers by implementing enterprise-wide Unified Communications (UC). UC affords anytime and anywhere collaboration by providing employees access to real-time communications tools on any device. This brings tremendous advantage by increasing the speed of business, but also can increase complexity for information technology departments to integrate various devices into the UC system. This complexity can further increase when a portion or all of the UC system operates in a hosted cloud.